The field game of soccer, which is known as “football” in every country but the U.S., is the most popular game in the world. Soccer is played not only in developed countries but also in developing countries in every continent. Children begin playing soccer when quite young, using whatever round objects may be available as substitutes for a regulation ball, and using streets and empty lots as game fields. The game promotes exercise, coordination and friendly competition among children and older players alike. Additionally, local, regional and even international competition offer rewards, recognition and avenues to a better life to those skilled enough to be able to make professional and semi-professional teams. Players may additionally develop into trainers and coaches and, thus, may be able to extend their playing career into a lifetime of work in association with the sport.
Even with its worldwide popularity and appeal, the soccer game official continues to officiate the game with the same tools that were in use early in the twentieth century. Game officials continue to use writing pads and pencils to keep track of game associated information. Officials continue to carry penalty cards in their pockets, ready to pull out for use when a player commits an infraction. Officials continue to rely on the mouth-blown whistle. Officials use signals to communicate with each other and to transmit information to the audience and to official timekeepers and others on the sidelines. Officials carry no specific information on the opposing teams or the individual players, other than whatever is in the official's memory or written on his notepad.